Typically vehicle instrumentation displays include indicator lamps to signal to a vehicle operator the state of certain vehicle systems. Such indication lamps include ISO seatbelt lamps, supplemental inflatable restraint (SIR) lamps, anti-lock brake system lamps, low fuel indicator lamps, low coolant indicator lamps, low battery indicator lamps, low oil pressure indicator lamps, etc., and are well known to those skilled in the art.
In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to implement a backup indicator lamp in case the primary indicator lamp does not function properly. However, adding backup lamps to the vehicle instrumentation increases vehicle cost. For example, wire for the lamp circuit, the lamp itself, and a driver circuit to drive the lamp must all be added to the vehicle. What is desired is the comfort of a backup system for certain indicator lamps without the added cost of additional backup warning lamps.